NaruSaku Drabbles!
by IAmYourQuestion
Summary: These are a collection of drabbles that I made a couple years back. Naruto and Sakura were my favorite ship back in the day. These are a tribute to them.
1. Pain

NaruSaku Drabbles!

Well here they go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Drabble one. " Pain"

One day Naruto Uzumaki made the most horrible mistake ,trying to find how pain felt. He was so empty when he knew Sakura would never love him, he wanted to know why,she hated him so much that he did the unthinkable, he took a knife off of the counter and jabbed it in his skin. He dragged it across his skin pain shooting up and down his left arm . Blood started to gush never stopping. He dug the knife deeper into in arm over the same place over and over again. A few seconds later he started to feel dizzy and lost his balance. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell on the floor and drifted into unconcsois .

Sakura POV

Sakura felt horrible about the last thing she said to Naruto.

Three days ago...

"Why would you say that about him?!" Sakura yelled at her blonde teamate.

" It's true! " replyed Naruto angrly." You only like him because of how he looks, admit it!" His face filled with rage. He just asked her on date just a couple minutes ago and she turned him down without hesitation. Then he murmered that she was stupid for still liking Sasuke.

Tears welled up in her eyes. " I have dreams too, and I never told you that your dream of being Hokage ever come true!" She yelled as she ran tears streaming from her eyes.

Present...

Sakura knocked on the door , she waited a few seconds then knocked again. She looked through the livingroom and froze, blood was on the livingroom floor trailing to the kitchen.

"Naruto!" She screamed as she punched the door open, then ran to the kitchen. She found Naruto on the cold kitchen floor , blood smearing the white tiles.

"Naruto, please PLEASE wake up!" she yelled at him on her knees shaking him. She took his arms and place her healing chakra on him, it was already healing but not fast enough. Her eyes caught something shiny and blanched. ' Did he...try to kill himself...because of what I said?' She thought as blood drained from her face. The blonde mumbled, regaining concousness . Sakura's heart relieved and held him close tears trickeling down her face. " I am so glad you are okay she said holding him.

He looked up at her and smiled uneasily, " I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." He said completely dazed.

She glares at him through tears." How dare you say that you baka! If that wasn't true, I wouldn't be here!"

The pink konochi grasped him tighter to her chest that he hears her heartbeat, the fast rythem making him smile.

"Your such a dumbass, you know that right?"she says wiping her tears with her arm.

"I guess ..." Naruto said with a clueless expression.

Both of the shinobes laugh while Sakura puts her chin on his head.


	2. Hope

Narusaku Drabble2

Hope

"Your always so hard on me." The blonde with whisker-like scars on his cheeks said as he forced himself up from a previous sparring. He dusted his pants and jacket off and ran to the cherry blossom tree to get his water bottle. He sat by Sakura under the tree and gulped half of the water down. He put his bottle down and placed his head on the soft green grass letting the cool wind wrap around him.

"And why am I not aloud to use weapons when you are? I think you are just trying to cheat."he said flashing a grin at her. The pink haired konochi stayed silent leaning her back on the tree, her green orbs following the rouge petals that fell off the tree. He stayed silent watching. her , wondering why she was in such deep thought. He would watch her face change moods drastically as if she was arguing with herself.

"Sakura-Chan?"he asked as he softly touched her shoulder to get her attention. She flinched then her eyes quickly shifted to the boy beside her.

She gave a nervous smile then answered, "Ah,sorry Naruto I was just thinking." She quickly stood up and stared down at him." Ready' to spar again?"

He looked at her with pleading eyes, his hands behind his head, "Can we wait a couple minutes? We just got finished with the last spar and I'm pooped!"

She hesitated for a second, "Fine." She sat by him again .

" Now you haven't told me why you always use a weapon and I can't, what's with that?"

She looked at him quickly then stared at the rouge petals was silent for a minute but then answered.

" It's because I know you can surpass me without it." She said shifting towards him.

He quickly sat up and stared at her seriously. "Are you scared I might hurt you?" He shook his head," I would never do that."

"But I want you to," she said frantically and took his hand squeezing her pale fingers to his tan ones, looking him in the eyes,"I need you too."

Naruto froze at the feel of her hand around looked at the hands and quickly rested hers on her lap.

"What I mean is you need to be stronger to fight Sasuke, So you can bring him home. " she wrapped her arms around her knees." We both need to show him what he is missing here, friendship."

He looked at the young grass, watching it move with the wind. He took her hand which startled her, "I promise I will do this for you, for us." He grabbed her into an embrace , holding her tightly, she held him back, knowing there was hope.


	3. The Right Choice

Narusaku drabbles 3

The right choice

Peering out from the door that closes me from the one I would soon spend the rest of my life with made me trembled more from nervousness. I see the back of heads of my friends and family and I gulp. I feel an arm wrap around mine to see my father as I look up. He smiles as he lifts his hand ,"This was your grandmother's, she would want you to wear this on your special day." He gently placed the pin made of light pink porcelain with a clear diamond placed at its center into my bun of pink hair.

I smile at him nervously and hugs his arm tighter, "Th-thanks dad."

He hears me studder and looks down at me in all seriousness, "Its never too late to run for it you know."

I laugh at him as the music starts. Two shinobies open the door so we can walk in rythem but I have to make sure not to trip on my light blue kimono. I look around to see all of my loved ones. They all smile at me as I past by. Kiba grins as he holds a raven haired girl with white eyes, Hinata smiles lightly.

Each step I take, I see him more, his hair, eyes, the familiar scars on his cheeks, last, his blinding smile. I walk up to him and he takes my hand. The familiar touch, takes my nervousness away.

I know I made the right choice.


	4. Homecooking

Sakura stood over the boiling water,slowly putting raw ramen noodles into the she poured the broth ,spreading the coating the smell of pork around the house.

"Mmmm...what's that smell?"Naruto questioned walking behind her.

Sakura felt a pair of strong tan arms wrap around her,locking her into a strong hold,his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

She turned around then wrapped her arms around his neck,then gave a quick kiss and turned back around chuckling ,"It will be done in a couple minutes."Sakura gave her attention back to the stove which made Naruto stick out his lower glanced back,"Just a second, okay?"She took out two bowls and two pairs of chop sticks,then carefully placed them on the kitchen quickly sat down and watched Sakura pour the broth and ramen steam rising only to make Naruto's mouth Sakura sat down.

The blonde yelled,"Thanks for the food!." before he swallowed a mouthful of Naruto froze wide eyed and stared at his bowl. It smelled so good! He thought as he tried to swallow his girlfriend's homemade tastes like rotten milk! He looked up to see Sakura watching patiently waiting for his response on her cooking. He just smiled and focused on trying to swallow the discusting thing then finally succeded. A chill went through his spine and his skin felt clamy inside and out.

"T-tastes good." He quietly said looking down,trying not to meet her eyes, he didnt want to offend his beloved's cooking.

Her face lit up . "Thank you! I got the recipe from one of my grandmothers old cooking books.I wasn't really sure how it would turn out." She lifted her chop sticks and snagged a noodle from her bowl. Just as it was about to hit her mouth, Naruto immmediatly took her hand and shoved the ramen in his mouth. For a few seconds they were frozen in this postion, Naruto waiting to get socked in the face and Sakura looking down at Naruto.

"S-sorry,it t-asted so good..." He stuttered forceing the ramen into his throat which led another chill down his spine.

The kunochi quickly recovered and took back her hand." Its fine, it must be really good if you won't let me eat it! " She blushed then finally found another noodle with her chopsticks.

Naruto's eyes widened. This was it. This was the part where Sakura threw the bowl on his face, and yelled at him, He felt it in his very soul.

Sakura slurped the noodle...and froze. He watched her face fade to green and a horrid expression grew on her face. She stared at the man across from her, spit the chewed up noodle back in her bowl, and laughed. This was definately not the expression he was looking for.

As she wiped the tears away she said," Aw Naruto, I can't believe you ate this disgusting ramen,why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto's face reddened and then he shrugged. "I would do anything for you," he said smileing scratching the back of his head. " Even eat your nasty ramen, because you made it."

A shocked expression rose on Sakura's face. She stood up with her bowl, walk to the blonde's side of the table, leaned over , and kissed him. "Any man who would eat my horrible cooking just to make me feel better about it, is a man I want to be with." she grinned.

'Well great, because your stuck with me anyway!" he said, soon afterwards it make konochi roll her eyes with a smile still planted on her face.

End.


End file.
